


Hypocrite

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Calls Andrew Out, Arguing, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Andrew Minyard, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Andrew raised his eyebrows, amused. This argument had been coming, but he was surprised it took Aaron this long.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many scenes I want to read in Andrew's POV, and this is one of the biggest ones. I wanted to know what was said between Aaron and Andrew to make Andrew choose Neil over his obligations to his brother, but since that's not happening anytime soon I just decided to write it myself.
> 
> Thank you for reading and drop me a comment if you'd like :)

Smoke curled from Andrew’s cigarette and drifted towards the open window. He pulled it from his mouth, blowing smoke rings towards the ceiling, leaning back on his hand. It looked like it was going to rain.

The door flew open and he turned to see his brother standing in the doorway, dark gaze locked on him, and he tossed the cigarette out of the window. It appeared Aaron was looking for a fight.

“Problem?” Andrew tilted his head, fixing a bored expression on his face.

“You are a fucking hypocrite,” Aaron snapped jabbing a finger at Andrew.

Andrew raised his eyebrows, amused. This argument had been coming, but he was surprised it took Aaron this long.

“How so, dear brother?”

“Don’t play stupid, Andrew. We both know you’re not.” Aaron stalked across the room, stopping just out of Andrew’s reach. “No friends, no girlfriends, just us. That’s what you said. And I know Josten isn’t a girl, but you’re still breaking your own rules by fucking him or whatever it is you two are doing.”

“Neil is nothing to me,” Andrew said with a bored shrug, crossing his arms. “I have no idea what you’re…”

“Fuck you,” Aaron snarled, cutting his brother off, ignoring his annoyed glare. “I saw you two in Baltimore. I heard what you said to him, about not trusting those FBI guys to bring him back. I _saw_ your face, Andrew. You can pretend he’s nothing to you, but you and I both know that’s not true.”

Andrew scowled.

“So you have a choice, _dear brother_ ,” Aaron continued, gesturing behind him towards the door. “You can get off my ass about dating Katelyn or you break it off with Josten.”

“I’m not playing your little game.” Andrew tried to walk around his brother but Aaron caught his arm and pulled him back, swinging his body around until they were facing each other again. He wrenched his arm out of his brother’s grasp, curling his hands into fists. “Don’t touch me.”

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Aaron laughed, shaking his head. He spread his arms out and said, “Go ahead, Andrew. Do it. It won’t make you any less of a hypocrite.”

White hot rage jolted through Andrew’s gut and his fingers brushed against the knife hidden in his arm band. He’d killed one family member, nothing was stopping him from doing it again.

He took a steadying breath, knowing killing Aaron would solve nothing, and he fixed another bored expression on his face. He stared directly into his brother’s eyes for a long few seconds before curling his lip and storming towards the door, shoulder checking him as he passed. Aaron didn’t bother stopping him this time.

“Where are you going?” Aaron called after him, and Andrew answered him by slamming the door.

He checked his watch, heading towards the elevator, digging his cigarettes and lighter out of his back pocket.

Neil’s class ended in a few minutes.


End file.
